User blog:Mathetesalexandrou/Basilis, the Mechanonecromancer
Basilis, the the Mechanonecromancer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Foreword I have made the efforts to nerf and clarify the abilities. Please make any questions if needed, and I shall clarify some more. Abilities Basilis forages for parts, gaining a part every Basilis may have up to machine parts, and machine parts slow Basilis down by a flat amount of per stack. Killing a minion or monster with autoattack or single-target ability grants Basilis 1 machine part, while killing an enemy champion or epic monsters via Basilis's source of damage grants Basilis 2 parts. This acquisition is affected by cooldown reduction. }} Skill Summary: A resource-based passive, it basically works in a manner similar (but generally superior) to Nunu's passive. However, maintaining a large number of stacks will slow Basilis down, and a full-stack Basilis without boots has the slowest speed, having only 310 to work with. To the other end, Basilis without parts has the same base movement speed as and , making it very easy for a low-stack Basilis to kite especially with a . Technical Information: Basilis gains parts from killing enemies: Basilis gains parts from minions only if Basilis kills it with an AA or a single-target ability, unless Basilis is in the Necropolis, in which any source of damage (from anyone) will replenish Basilis's machine parts. Ability = Basilis's arm is not only a prosthetic, but also a miniature manufacturing plant that manufactures small parts for Basilis's grand designs. Activating this ability allows Basilis to cast either Homing Zapper Drone, Ballistic Bomber, or the Shield Drone within 6 seconds. There are local cooldowns associated with these abilities. |leveling = }} Basilis launches a field-built zapping probe built fresh from her mechanical arm, dealing magic damage, silencing for .5 seconds, and stealing AD and AP for 3 seconds. Basilis will 1 machine part in lieu of using her mana if available. If Basilis used a machine part to pay for the ability, she may reactivate the ability using another machine part to recast the ability within a 5 second time frame. If targeting the same champion with both abilities, the debuffs stack, but the second debuff operates only on a 60% strength. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Basilis launches a field-built rocket built fresh from her mechanical arm, dealing magic damage. Basilis will use 2 machine part in lieu of using her mana if the stacks are available. If Basilis used a machine part to pay for the ability, she may reactivate the ability using another machine part to recast the ability within a 3 second time frame. |leveling = 225 |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 900 }} Basilis launches a field-built drone built fresh from her mechanical arm onto an ally, granting it a shield for 5 seconds. Basilis may use 2 machine part in lieu of using her mana. If Basilis used a machine part to pay for the ability, the shield also propagats a field that slows and deals magic damage for the same duration. |leveling = |cooldown= 9 |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} }} |-| Summary and Technical Information = and proc . Same can be said of Machine Command. Also, each subabilities have separate cooldowns, similar to Jayce whose hammer form and cannon form abilities have separate cooldowns. To sum it up, assume you have cast Ballistic Bomber (ability level 5) twice, which sets the cooldowns. After 4 seconds (or less depending on CDR), you can cast Machine Arm again, although Ballistic Bomber would still be on 4 second cooldown because its innate cooldown is 8 seconds. Homing Zapper Drone, Ballistic Bomber and the Augmented Shield Drone damage aura will damage , and the silence in Homing Zapper Drone and the slow on the damage aura on Shield Drone are both negated. Homing Zapper Drone and Ballistic Bomber will pop spell shield, while the Augmented Shield Drone's damage aura will not. Like the standard rule, Homing Zapper Drone will proc Rylai's with full strength, while Ballistic Bomber and Augmented Shield Drone's damage aura will proc it at diminished strength. }} Ability = Basilis has a network of robotic necropoleis, and with delivery drones, Basilis has a good system of supply. Activating this ability allows Basilis to cast either Force Field Drone, Dive Missile, or the Scanner Turret within 6 seconds. There are local cooldowns associated with these abilities. |leveling = }} Basilis calls for a field-emitting drone that lands after 1 second, which moves from a starting location to a targeted position, staying for 4 more seconds once at the location. The field slows enemies inside the shield and slows their attack speed. Basilis may cast the ability with 4 machine parts in lieu of using mana. Doing so grants the force field the ability to reduce the damage taken by allies inside the field from sources outside it, as well as stunning enemies that stayed in the field for 2.5 seconds for 1.5 second's worth of stun. This stun cannot be procced again for 2 seconds. |leveling= 400 800 |cooldown= |cost= 175 |costtype= mana |range= 1200 }} Basilis calls for a missile that goes through a trajectory similar to say Fractional Orbital Bombardment. The missile can be guided by recasting the ability, although the missile will land in 2 seconds after the ability was first initially cast. Basilis will spend 3 machine parts to augment the ability if available, and it reduces the global cooldown of Machine Command by half, while reducing the cooldown of Dive Missile by 4 seconds (after percentage cooldown reduction is taken into account). Basilis also gains vision of the area in which the Dive Missile is cast. |leveling= 300 |cooldown= |cost= 90 |costtype= mana |range= 1200 }} Basilis calls for a small tower that scans for nearby enemy champions. Enemy champions within the tower range is marked, although not revealed in a sense that it allows the champions to be targeted. The scanner lasts 20 seconds. Scanning Turret can be augmented by spending 3 machine parts, which results in it gaining 20% more range and an additional lifespan of 5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 6500 }} }} |-| Summary and Technical Information = , Force Field Drone has these advantages: *Duration: Viktor's Gravity Field lasts a flat amount of 4.25 seconds. Basilis's Drone lasts the (distance traveled / 160) seconds + 4 more seconds. Hence having a distance of 40 will in fact make it last the same duration as Gravity Field. It can last up to 9 seconds, more than twice that of Viktor's ability. *Damage Reduction: The Augmented ability also reduces damage of allies inside the field from sources outside the field, meaning at higher levels augmented version of the skill makes for a good protection against poking. Basilis's field also slows attack speed. Viktor's Gravity Field does not. *Range: It has a huge initial range of 1200, so including its field radius it has an effective initial range of 1600. Combine this with its movement component, and it can reach targets up to 2400 units away. However, Viktor's ability beats this ability in these ways: *Cooldown: Even at max level, Basilis's Force Field Drone has a cooldown of 18 seconds. This is in contrast to Viktor's ability, which has a cooldown of 17 seconds at 1 point. *Secondary Resource: Viktor can always reliably use the ability counting on the slow and if against a dedicated enemy, a stun. However, Basilis requires the usage of machine parts to draw both the damage reduction and the stun. *Lower Skill-Cap: Given the slow speed of the Force Field Drone, it is nearly impossible to fully utilize the long potential duration associated with it moving a significant distance, whereas Viktor's Gravity Field is much more fire-and-forget. In addition, Basilis must predict as Basilis's ability has a 1 second pre-effect delay. Dive Missile is a very potent zoning tool, as Dive Missile can be redirected and thus make for a nasty poke. Its cooldown is longer than Veigar's W (as is the ability of my another conceptualized champ, Sideris), and with its lower base damage and AP ratio, it is not a primary nuke. However, it has a superior range, and as stated, it is a great zoning tool as the missile can be readjusted: at level 5, it has a speed of 200, making it not only very difficult to dodge by moving but also a powerful denying tool effective at bullying the lane opponent. It also grants vision as well, making it effective (but less efficient than the Scanner Laser) at scouting bushes, especially at higher levels where it is better able to be redirected against the laning opponent. Scanner Turret is perhaps one of the most useful utility spells that Basilis have: it operates in a manner most similar to the Sensor Tower of Starcraft 2, where enemies within the tower's range is marked, but the identity of the champion is not revealed, nor can it be used to reveal invisible targets for autoattacks and targeted abilities. Despite its limitations, Scanner Tower is very strong especially due to its cast range, allowing Basilis to aid in countering bush plays by opponents of bot or top lane. Technical Information: Force Field Drone is a ground targeted area of effect ability that operates on a vector mechanic much like and . Unlike the casting mechanic of Death Ray and The Equalizer which has a fixed vector length, Force Field Drone is a variable-length vector cast ability, which summons an invulnerable and uncontrollable "pet" that travels from the starting point to the end point. Neither nor spell shield will negate the slow, although both will negate the stun associated with the augmented variant, latter being popped. Also, unlike , it doesn't operate on a stack system, meaning with will still be stunned if he stands on the field for 2.5 seconds if the ability was augmented. }} Ability = Basilis shoots a laser beam from her staff, dealing magic damage. The laser beam also marks the weak spots of the enemy, reducing armor and magic resist as well. Hitting an enemy with this ability allows Basilis to cast one of these abilities; Focus: Disable, Focus: Cripple, and Focus: Pierce. Augments can be cast only once per cast of Scanner Laser. |leveling= |range= 600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Basilis's Scanner Laser marks the damaging components of the opponents that were hit by the laser. Any allied champions (including Basilis herself) dealing damage triggers the mark, draining the target's AP and AD for 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} Basilis's Scanner Laser marks the casting and movement components of the opponents that were hit by the laser. Any allied champions (including Basilis herself) dealing damage triggers the mark, silencing and slowing the attack and movement speed of the target for 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} Basilis's Scanner Laser marks the defensive components of the opponents that were hit by the laser. Any allied champions (including Basilis herself) dealing damage triggers the mark, further decreasing target's armor and magic resist for 3 seconds, while inflicting grievous wound for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} }} |-| Summary and Technical Information = Ability = Basilis summons a mobile Necropolis that also serves as a Manufacturing Plant and gets inside it. Basilis's basic attacks are improved, Basilis receiving an area of effect airborne effect alongside bonus magic damage in exchange for having her attack speed fixed to .375 for the duration of the Necropolis, converting it into an unit-to-ground target area of effect skillshot that knocks back enemies. The Cheiropoion also allows Basilis to cast Reanimation once, and will spawn 2 minion when cast that is treated as any minions in a minion wave. Once summoned, Necropolis cannot be moved. The Necropolis lasts 20 seconds. All of Basilis's regular spells can be used at no cost while in the Necropolis. Basilis is immune to all crowd control when it is in effect, but Basilis will be taken down if the Necropolis falls. In addition, Basilis gains machine parts from any minions or champions killed nearby as if Basilis had landed the killing blow. |leveling = 350 150 500 200 1000 |cooldown= |cost=300 |costtype=mana }} Basilis's Necropolis takes in a corpse of a fallen allied champion and reanimates the corpse for 12 seconds. The corpse gains increased stats, and deals a set magic damage to nearby foes when destroyed. This ability can only be cast once per each cast of the ultimate. |leveling = |cooldown= None |cost=No Cost |costtype= }} }} |-| Summary and Technical Information = in that Basilis designates an area, then moves there displacing all enemies away from the location. The displacement is to be considered a knockback, and thus it will cancel channeling spells (You mad, Katarinas? This one's for Armegdon!) It also converts Basilis's basic attacks into an AoE ground-target abilities, granting it knockup (kudos to the Necron Monolith), and spawns high-health minions that can push lanes like a baws. The extra added health also helps, basically turning this ult into a combination of Gragas Ult, a Lulu Ult, and a better version of Trundle E all with a splash of repositioning. It is a CC-loaded goodness. However, Basilis also sacrifices a lot: Basilis cannot move for the duration of the ultimate, and thus is very vulnerable to AoE attacks, and makes for a easy victim to abilities with damage respect to maximum health, such as and . In addition, this also makes Basilis a deceptively poor initiator, as Basilis has no methods of keeping them there, asides from the Force Field Drone which isn't suited for initiation much like Viktor's . It is best to use Basilis's ult as either a secondary initiator after the primary initiation (e.g. or ), or as a surprise factor aimed at shutting down their carry. Technical Information: A target area of effect spell, it is a strong initiation skill and a great CC, not only in the initation but also provided by the autoattack. The autoattack augment is converted into an area of effect targeted "spell" that has a .8 second delay, allowing enemies a chance at dodging it. The knockback is converted into a knockup if the target is at the center of the skillshot, making it pretty much fatal if a carry gets a direct hit. Basilis will autoattack for a maximum time of 7 during the ult. Like Trundle's , this ability will deal 1 true damage to the immediate area. In addition, Basilis's ult is not like Xerath's W in that Basilis does not root herself. Although Basilis can't move, Basilis can use flash (or teleport) while ulting. }} Changelog . January 17th *Made the CDR effect on passive explicitly noted. *Decreased Zapper Drone damage on later levels to 40/65/90/115/140 from 40/75/110/145/180. In its stead, increased Ability Power steal from 15/25/35/45/55 to 20/35/50/65/80 *Decreased Ballistic Bomber damage on later levels to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/100/140/180/220. *Decreased Ballistic Bomber AP ratio from .7 to .6 *Shield Drone augment ability no longer is an active, but increase duration to 5 seconds from 3. *'Spawns 1 set of minions instead of spawning every 4 seconds' *Added table (needs update) January 16th *Max stacks increase at level 7 and 13 from a fixed max passive stack *'Zapper Drone is included in a superability Machine Arm, added Ballistic Bomber and Shield Drone' *'Force Field Drone is included in a superability Machine Command, which also includes Dive Missile and Scanner Turret, new abilities' *Zapper Drone damage decreased from 50/85/120/155/190 to 40/75/110/145/180 *Zapper Drone AP ratio decreased from .65 to .55 *Zapper Drone cooldown increased at later levels from 8/7/6/5/4 to 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 *Increased Scanner Laser cooldown from 12/11/10/9/8 to 15/14/13/12/11 *Decreased Bonus health granted by Ultimate from 2500/3750/5000 to 800/1600/2400 *'Removed subabilities associated with the Ultimate besides Reanimation' January 15th *Champ created }} Lore Basilis was a unique child: Whereas fellow girls would have played with toys or other things, Basilis would turn to machines, and marvel at the automaton. As a child in Zaun, mortality and other grim, dark elements were a commonsight to Basilis, and machines, Basilis believed, was the key to salvation: after all, machines are immune to the illness and other conditions associated with the grim dark realities that was in Zaun. Given Basilis' love of automated things, Basilis enrolled in the Zaun's College of Techmaturgy, the school which Viktor enrolled in before. When her parents were found dead, Basilis vowed to use techmaturgy to revive people after finding some hope with the precedent established by Urgot. To that degree Basilis left the college, visiting necropoleis around the world to obtain corpses to experiment on. When Basilis returned to the light of the outside, Basilis was surrounded by brigades of robotic reanimations. However, Basilis still was not satisfied: although Basilis had the skills to reanimate a person via techmaturgical means, Basilis was short of her goal: fully revive a person with personality and free will intact: This would be Basilis's gospel, and as steel encompasses flesh the steel shall ward mortality and illness that was the norm in Zaun. This however doesn't explain the robotic mini manufacturing plant that doubles as her right arm: In her days of necropolis raiding, her workings with the dead necessarily put her at a crossroads with those affiliated with the Shadow Isles, none pleased by Basilis's work that would rob them of their precious souls if Basilis did get her way. And when Basilis first successfully reanimated a corpse, Basilis ran into one such affiliate of the Shadow Isles, who attacked Basilis and severely injured Basilis's right arm. Basilis survived the attack, and had to confine herself to a solitary place until Basilis could work on a suitable replacement for a limb growing less functional, and succeeded in the task, resulting in the versatile prosthetic. When Basilis revisited Zaun to spread the gospel of the death-preventing steel, the local reaction was less than enthusiastic: Those addicted to Shimmer certainly did not welcome the ramifications that the robotic augmentations would bring, while those in entrepreneurial positions or those in medical fields, particularly the quacks, disliked the fact that Basilis's proposal would deprive them of their income (an interesting case, as they were largely indifferent to Viktor as Viktor didn't focus on preservation of life). Lastly, Professor Stanwick was very suspicious of Basilis, seeing as Basilis's gospel sounded way too similar to the concept of glorious "evolution" of and thus feared that Basilis was in league with him. With the combined pressure exerted from these sources, Basilis found her home city not fit to take up the gospel yet, and thus went to other cities, including Piltover and Bandle City, both yielding a lukewarm response at best, and hostile one at worst, one coming from who felt Basilis's message mirrored that of Viktor a bit too much, and thus believed Basilis to be an accomplice to Viktor. Basilis caught wind of 's call for the so-called glorious evolution given the constant hinting of that matter, and thus Basilis requested Viktor's audience, backed up by the reanimated and augmented corpses. Viktor was rather impressed by Basilis's techmaturgy works, and made a proposal: Basilis shall also join the League, and while spreading the gospel of the techmaturgical augmentations, Viktor would work with Basilis, and together make the evolution of steel occur for the living and the dead. Diplomatic relationships with pre-existing champions Basilis is most closely related to The Evolution, as Basilis's message is most compatible with that of . This puts Basilis in a difficult position with The Resistance, and thus Basilis isn't perceived positively by the general Piltovian population, although Basilis's words against Shimmer isn't unnoticed. Given Basilis's goal of undoing death and preventing death with steel, the champions of Shadow Isles do not look upon Basilis with kind eyes. However, the undoing of death via non-necromantic means (despite her title, which was aimed at the fact that Basilis's work hasn't produced full revival yet) also puts her in a favorable position amongst those of Noxus (compounded by her Pontic Zaunite origin), as Basilis's work could be used to undo death in a manner more well-executed than say the case of . As for Custom Characters, given the Evolution vs. Resistance, Basilis is probably not going to be in a good relation with Dimitri. My prediction WARNING: This section onward will be laden with texts and tables. There may be inaccuracies or inefficiencies in the table, although those calculations will take some time. If not one for numbers or theoretic talk, please skim through the following segments. I am not responsible for any urge to rage or head asplode that results from data, especially if it is faulty. Basilis is designed as a utility mage, shifting far more to the utility rather than burst damage compared to Viktor. Basilis's skillset is rather reminiscent of Viktor in that Basilis has a targeted harass with a utility attachment, an AoE slow, a vector-based skillshot, and an AoE damage. Basilis has a much more reliable CC than Viktor, as Basilis's ultimate converts her basic attack into an AoE airborne skillshot. However, Basilis lacks good burst, and Basilis should not be considered a free teamfight winner, for Basilis has no method of keeping them in there other than to use her long cooldown W, which is also difficult to land for the full duration. On the other hand, Basilis is probably a strong champ in an objective-based teamfights exactly because the objectives serve as a factor in keeping enemies in the fight. Basilis's primary strength may be utility, but Basilis also has a good sustained deal especially if building cooldown reduction. In fact, cooldown reduction is a great stat to invest on Basilis, as it dramatically increases her ability to deal damage in a short interval due to the local cooldown system, as well as dramatically increasing her utility in the same matter all while increasing her DPS for obvious reasons. Although Basilis does have some burst capabilities, Basilis lacks a one-shot combo, as Basilis has no method of decreasing the delay on Dive Missile, which is a critical element in bursting, and can only try to slow them down with the Focus:Cripple subability, which requires an allied champion (or Basilis) to deal damage to the target. Basilis is also a deceptionally good disabler: Basilis may not have a short-cooldown hard CC to shut down people, but Basilis's damage gimping power is very effective at weakening enemy carries, particularly the AD carry (and to a lesser degree, AP nukers). Stats Stat Comparison Theoretical Damage Output A table of damage outputs, assuming *Abilities are all maxed out, no Ultimate used *All ability cast are hit *No initial AP from runes and masteries *Each cast (minus Dive Missile) takes .5 seconds (i.e. Human reaction) *Starts out with 9 stacks of machine parts' *All damage are purely theoretical: it does not take MR into account. Explanation for Chart * At a 4 second period, without any Cooldown Reduction neither Q or W can be cast twice. However, Q can be cast twice with 20% Cooldown Reduction, meaning with the 20% cooldown (.8 second), assuming a .5 second cast Basilis can stuff another Zapper Drone in, although it is very likely that another will be used. Not in 4 seconds, as given an assumed casting reaction time of .5 seconds for each cast, cooldown would finish at 4.2 seconds with reductions. *As demonstrated, the 8 second burst is more than half that of 20 second one, given the limitation posed by the machine part system. The process goes like Table for the 20 second damage calcuation for the Rabadon's + Zhonya's Table for the 20 second damage calcuation for the Rabadon's + Morellonomicon Basilis's base stats are decent: Basilis has 460 hp at level one, putting her alongside the other squishy mages. However, Basilis has a high growth rate, equal to Shyvana, Blitz, and Hecarim, and also boasts having 2075 max hp at level 18, making her quite durable compared to other preexisting mages (rivalled only by Diana and Gragas). However, Basilis sports poor armor initially, having merely 15.25 armor at level 1, and at 70.5 at level 18, Basilis is at the lower end of the armor spectrum. To compensate, Basilis also gains magic resist per level, and although the rate of growth is small compared to preexisting champions that do gain MR with level, Basilis gets a small added protection against magic damage. Basilis has several weaknesses: her long-range abilities, namely the Scanner Laser and the Dive Missile, have long cooldowns, meaning that if Basilis gets zoned out herself by a strong and aggressive laner, Basilis can't employ her more consistent and grating damage source. Basilis's Q offers her a strong poke, but Basilis must also balance her aggression with defenses: Overextending is very likely be an issue, as her high theoretical burst is somewhat deceptive and going for the kill may result in getting killed by a better burst champ, especially one with high mobility. Basilis also will sport low mobility at higher levels, as stacks of machine parts will stack up quickly, especially with cooldown reduction. On the other hand, Basilis with a low stack of machine part makes an excellent kiter. Itemizing Recommended builds Core Items * : Basilis has a good synergy with Lich Bane given her superability system and local cooldowns, as well as the double activation element of her poking abilities associated with Machine Arm. It also helps to make up for the lost speed that results from the machine parts, putting her up at 326 without boots. * : Basilis is fundamentally an AP mage. Enuff said. * : CDR is good on Basilis. Enuff said. * : Huge CDR is especially a good thing for Basilis, as Basilis needs not the huge mana regen offered by say the Athene's Unholy Grail given some sustain granted to her by the machine part mechanism but benefit just enough for her to grant her more liberal usage of her W and E. Solid General Picks * : Basilis is a good kiter especially as an indirect one given her Shield Drone. Rylai's slow is procced at full with her Homing Zapper Drone, making Basilis an even better kiter with it despite her horrid movement speed when loaded with machine parts. * : Basilis deals primarily magic damage. Although CDR is generally better, but if you are willing to invest in other CDR items like the Glacial Shroud items, this is also a good pick. * : Delicious AP and CDR. Active isn't too important, but certainly a nice bonus. * : Delicious AP and Armor. Active is a good element, although the CC immunity provided by her ult makes it not as important to Basilis as other AP mages, unless focused down. Situational Picks * : A great situational pick if considering an AP off-tank Basilis that primarily uses the Homing Zapper Drone, as Basilis has an easy time filling up the Tear of the Goddess stack. However, given that mana management is lot easier on Basilis thanks to machine parts, Tear of Goddess doesn't provide Basilis with much. * : Also a good choice for an off-tank. * : Same as above * : Provides some AP based off Maximum Mana, making it a good choice to top off a heavy mana build (which almost always mean a off-tank). * : Very situational, given the low AP it provides. However, the movement speed is certainly welcome, and its active granting vision may set up a better Dive Missile. * : A situational one, although Rylai's serve a better purpose generally on Basilis. However, it does make for a great synergy with Rylai's and Homing Zapper Drone. * : It has all the good things Basilis wants: AP, mana regen, and magic resistance. Why does it belong here? Because Morellonomicon is so much better given that a good chunk of the mana regeneration is wasted. It isn't a bad item on Basilis. It's just that Morellonomicon is much better. Meh Items * : Most of Basilis's abilities have ranges surpassing the aura's radius. It may be somewhat useful against a poking group or as an intiator initiating with the ultimate, but too niche to be a solid pick. *Most AD/AS/Crit items: Basilis is an AP mage, and she has no AD scaling on any of her abilities, topped with a low attack speed to boot. Her ult FIXES HER ATTACK SPEED TO .375, meaning AS is worthless. * : Ain't worth it. * : Well, the minions spawned by the ultimate do benefit from the aura, and it makes Basilis even better pusher, but generally not worth it. Predicted performance on other maps Twisted Treeline Basilis doesn't have big synergy with most of Twisted Treeline items, asides from the goodness that is Wooglet's Witchcap, and to a lesser degree, Blackfire Torch. However, Basilis's Scanner Tower will benefit from the smaller size of the map, which allows for the team to keep track of enemy position with sufficient points, although it also comes with the price of turrets being much more easy to find and thus susceptible to removal. Basilis's Homing Zapper Drone will also have a greater strength as disable 1 out of 3 makes a far more impact than disabling 1 out of 5, and given Basilis's AoE disables in addition, Basilis's performance will largely not change. Crystal Scar Basilis's strengths and weaknesses are both magnified: The scanner turret will be great at detecting enemy roaming and flanking maneuvers, and Basilis makes for a fine defender and a good team fighter at top. However, Basilis suffers from the long duration of the ultimate that prevents Basilis from moving, meaning successful ult bait can be fatal to the team, with enemies roaming while Basilis can do little to stop them especially as Teleport, one of the two ways for Basilis to move while in ult mode, is disabled. Proving Grounds Basilis makes for a strong team fighter, and the narrow avenue of the Proving Grounds will probably make Basilis a strong pick. Basilis has a strong poke, and although the Scanner Turret will have little value in the map, the Dive Missile ans Scanner Laser providing vision will be of much greater use in removing bush-dwellers, as well as posing a challenge to enemies trying to take the health packs. Given the constant action and close spacing, the weakness in Basilis's ult can be compensated for with greater ease. Champion Matchups vs. Basilis will probably (and read nearly certainly) eat Katarina for breakfast. Katarina Shunpos to ult? Troll with Homing Zapper Drone, or counterult and Kata will not be able to burst you down. .5 second silence thank you very much! vs. Kassadin may be an anti-mage champ, but Basilis can stand up to his Q with her own counterpoke. His real problem pre-6 is probably his , as Basilis's casting system makes it very easy for Kassadin to fill up his E stack. This isn't as great a problem if Basilis sticks to long-range nuking with the Dive Missile and Scanner Laser, and Kassadin's Q can be sealed up with the Focus: Cripple. Basilis can poke much more often than Kassadin, and can actually put up a good fight against Kassadin, although Kassadin can nuke Basilis hard if Kassadin gets to level 6 before Basilis, especially as Basilis is squishy early game. vs. Basilis may be taken off by Xerath's long range with the W, which well surpasses Basilis's primary pokes, leaving Basilis to rely mostly on the Dive Missile (and Scanner Laser), which is on a very long cooldown especially in comparison to Xerath's combo with sufficient points in W. Xerath's short ultimate cooldown will also probably be troublesome to Basilis, as Basilis' cooldown is very long at early levels to make up for its intense utility and power. vs. There is no hope. Well, there is, but then his Cutthroat range prevents Basilis from gimping his firepower with Homing Zapper Drone, and given Basilis's poor armor, his physical nuke will hit Basilis very hard especially at her squishy early stages. vs. There is some hope. An early investment in Q is very effective against Pantheon, as the gimping power of Homing Zapper Drone can be brought to bear before Pantheon jumps in with his combo (Assuming a level 3 fight, a Level 2 Zapper Drone will sap 25 AD, meaning Pantheon's combo will lose up to 125 damage, and assuming Pantheon has 10 AD from runes/masteries and 10 from a long sword, his combo at level 3 (1 point for each skill) will do 195 damage (not considering armor) instead of 295 because his bonus damage in its near entirety was taken away. Given that, Basilis can deny Pantheon the kills he needs to be able to progress into the later stages of the game. This works even better with the Chainmail investment, which can further mitigate Pantheon's damage. vs. There is no hope. Laneswap. Well, not really, but then a well-timed troll pole will negate anything Basilis throws at Fizz, and thus Fizz will probably not have to worry about Basilis gimping him. In addition, Fizz's burst is far greater than anything Basilis can offer, although Basilis at level 6 will be much safer given the instant tanking offered by the ult. vs. While Viktor can use his to deter LeBlanc from aggressively diving in tandem with his , Basilis has no hard CC on her counterpart to Viktor's Gravity Field. However, Basilis can afford to keep her distance pre-6 given her Ballistic Bomber that has a longer range than LeBlanc's Distortion, and once both hit level 6, Basilis can start to fight back thanks to her ultimate assuming LeBlanc doesn't silence her first. Basilis can thus play defensively denying LeBlanc the kills, and given her pushing capabilities, push the lane hard when LeBlanc starts to roam, making LeBlanc somewhat easier to fight compared to many other AP mages. As for the Dive Missile, one will need to predict: Aiming at the current position of LeBlanc will simply be dodged by a . There are two ways of countering this: One, predict a Distortion and use it in the middle position: thanks to Dive Missile's AoE, moving it backward will get Basilis a hit off LeBlanc, and/or use the Scanner Laser and use Focus: Cripple to silence LeBlanc, preventing LeBlanc from using her full combo. vs. Poke Morgana into oblivion. While Basilis may not have the burst power, the machine part sustain makes Basilis's Q pokes very effective against Morgana's Black Shield, and can overcome Morgana's spell vamps. vs. Somewhat advantageous towards Basilis if at a moderate distance but otherwise advantageous to Viktor (at close range Viktor's and can limit Basilis's options), as Viktor's passive makes Basilis's Homing Zapper Drone (which has a higher range than Viktor's Power Transfer) much more worthwile. However, Viktor's cooldown is shorter than Basilis's Scanner Laser (and with the augment, his ratio is higher), so Viktor can outpoke Basilis if he can dodge Basilis's Dive Missile, which he can more easily than most other AP mids. vs. There is one commandment when fighting Cassiopeia. Thou shalt poke. This is made easier by the fact that Basilis has two long-range abilities. Should Cassiopeia close with Basilis when Basilis is poinsoned... Basilis generally be taken down before doing much. vs. Ahri is a strong laner and a pusher. The has a greater range than Basilis's primary pokes, and combined with her passive, Ahri will enjoy relative freedom from pokes than say , whose limitation on her makes it relatively easy for Basilis to poke at will. Like , Basilis should stick to the lane, and prevent Ahri from roaming. vs. Basilis should stay away from minions to avoid getting hit by his . Given Basilis's spammy and pokey nature, Basilis generally can outdamage his shield. Basilis has a better line management ability than Mordekaiser, so Basilis can pull her lane to better accomodate a jungler gank. vs. Both Basilis and Ryze tend to be spammy with the abilities. Basilis has a better range, but Ryze has better combo, and given Ryze's mana-based system, Basilis's Homing Zapper Drone will do little to gimp his firepower. He will outfight Basilis at close range, although Basilis will be able to harass him from afar. Thankfully, Basilis's teamfight contribution is far better than Ryze given her CC and disabling capabilities. By Lane Middle Lane Basilis I predict will probably go mid: Basilis has all the good traits that Viktor has, namely a strong push with her E and a good poke with the Q. Basilis lacks burst, so Basilis will probably not get a solo kill, but thanks to her W, an well-placed W will make it very easy for junglers to gank, as her W has a greater range allowing for a much more aggressive usage of the W. However, given the relatively long stack replenishing time at early levels, casting Q harass will quickly drain your machine parts. As such, to maximize your harass, always find opportunity to last hit a minion to replenish machine parts. If successful at last hitting minions, Basilis should have a steady stream of machine parts and thus will be able to poke enemies with extreme ease, as double Zapper Drones have a total damage and ratio higher than most other core abilities of AP mages. Bot Lane Support A plausible choice given Basilis's tons of utility. However, ultimately not a good idea as Basilis's utility increases with the number of machine part stacks, and last hitting is the way to acquire it asides waiting 12 seconds in the laning phase. This isn't helped by the fact that the Scanner Turret can be acquisitioned even if Basilis goes mid given the large casting radius. However, if Basilis support isn't going for the 0 CS Support, there might be some chance. Quotes SECOND WARNING: Given the desexualized nature of the champ, the rough draft voice is done by the creator, who is male, and the choice to give a female champ a male mechanized voice is deliberate on the creator's part. If you wish to hear female voices in accordance to female champs, please visit Sona or Janna page please. Selection *Metal shall beget new life. Attack *Fear getting zapped? *Flesh is weak. *Atavistic desires beget weakness. *Transcend! *You smell like... ozone! "laugh" *A challenge worthy of my skills! Movement *Yeeeees. *I will take care of it, Summoner. *An honor that you request my skills. *Initiating tactical movement. *An easy matter for one of my skills. Recall *A time of rest. *Withdrawal is no sign of weakness. *Resupplying? Good call. Joke *Terrible, Terrible Damage! *No, we don't have Hydralisks in Runeterra! *This arm is supremely fabulous. It crafts things. *But it doesn't craft gems... yet. *Because if it did... It'd be truly truly outrageous. *Machine Spirit lives in the arm. *No demon shall mess my arm while I am vigilant. Defeating a Shadow Isle champion *Steel has come to replace thy order. *The dead have suffered enough. I shall relieve them. *Your foul presence has no place among the dead. *The dead shall embrace metal, not the unliving. Encountering as ally *Greetings, noble ally! *It is a profound pleasure to work for a common cause. *When shall we start the work? Getting an assist off *Thy presence never fail to inspire me. *Thine power is one to emulate. *Steel indeed begets strength. Getting a kill with help from *Steel indeed begets strength. *Thy aid is appreciated, Symmache. *A step towards utopia. Defeating *One less enemy of order of steel. *Brighter Tomorrow will be paved by metal. *Defending tomorrow? Stagnation is no defending. Defeating a big breasted champion *One more sign of superiority of flat chest. *Embrace flat chest! * My opponents Big boobs need to be upgraded into flat chest! "laugh" *And flat chest is functionally more practical. *Heresy grows from big boobs. *αἳρεσις τρέφεται παρά μεγάλων στήθων Surviving 's *Mordekaiser, why don't you cast it on big breasted heretics? *Flat chest shall make no servant of the undead. *I report you! Aiding in securing a big breasted ghost for *Slaves are cheap! Only if reanimation was... *Only if the slave was corporeal... Taunts * : Let's see, I prefer Fin.K.L or S.E.S. * : At least you try to be invisible... * : Hmm... Beefy Tauren, eh? Terran Dominion's looking for someone like you in Koprulu Sector. * : Who's your mommy? Blucher! (Horse Neigh) * : I'd love to have you as livestock. Too bad you got no meat. * : Tibber's going to be requisitioned to be upgraded. My buddy over there tried it. * : So Darius helped you reduce breast? Soon you may join the glorious flat chest revolution. * : You want to grab my beautiful arm? Too bad, have a Necropolis. * : You want a job? There's a foundry nearby that can use you. * : ALL FEMALE OFFICERS WILL BE REQUIRED TO WEAR... LINOTHORAKES AND CHAINMAIL ANKLE-LENGTH SKIRTS! * : You want to be the model for the next generation snake game? * : Hello, gentleman. Do you like Victorian fashion? Shall we spread some around? * : Bubi's been looking for you. He wants to kick your arse. * : Whiskey Delta, eh? Too bad I have no Delta, and soon, neither will you! * : How about you donating the axe to me? * : "Tries to spin with the scepter" MACHINE SPIRI... Argh, cut! * : Funny how your sign ruler is the Sun. * : Mundo needs to be upgraded as I please. * : I'll be sure to add your face to the list of aesthetic design compilation. * : Unfortunately you are starting to grow out of style. Someone's out to replace you. * : Suffer not the witch to live. Especially a big breasted one. * : TIME TO FEED. Then upgrade. * : It takes a lot of efforts to sprint like you with your body shape. Care to do as Simona Halep did? * : So, do you make closed space when you lose? * : You want a brain? Come over, I can get you one. * : de Gaulle's going to be so proud of you. Wait, you aren't of Vichy France, are you? * : Keep jumping on the staff. Make you good for circus. * : I'll be sure to ship you off to a French eatery. * : Where's my ranged weapon? I want my Rammer. * : Got CC'ed again? You might need to watch for beriberi. * : I'm sorry to say that the lawn needs to go away. * : WCTU, attack! * : Would you like to live in Prohibition Runeterra? * : Hope you ain't one of those NRA people, because drones beat guns. * : Well... 2 out of 10 NRA people, that is. * : My fellow wants to be a Hetairos. Care being a steed? * : You might want to consider going to Koprulu Sector. Heard you can master turret defense there. * : True will, you say? IJA believed the same thing. Guess what happened to them. * : Ionia, you say? So, Runeterra is technically called Anatolia, right? * : Scanty clothings need to be upgraded into armor. * : So, a wind sorceress? Next time, let me put up some wind turbines. * : Want some pew-pew attachments to your spear? * : Who wants a piece of the evolution? * : Pretty sure your real weapons ain't going to work against heavy vehicles. * : You want a Daemonhammer? Give me some money and I can order one at Games Workshop for you. * : I done some good deed reviving people. Do I get a reward? * : Hello? Ah, this one's for you, straight from Ner'zhul. * : Why aren't you permanently invisible? * : Come join the Java team. They got NullPointerException. Get it? * : You have spasms... cough cough ult? I got a treatment for you. * : Got you some gunner arms and missiles. : YOUR LIFE FOR HIRE}} * : I activate Raigeki... Oh wait, it's banned isn't it? * : You want to be real Tyranid? Come here and I can help you spew plasma. * : I'm sorry, I'm not a nutritionist. I only have metal mineral supplements. * : Care for a supplement of arsenic, lead, and mercury? * : Illusion is no impairment against a perfumey enemy. * : Optical Implants available at Koprulu Covert Ops. Order now! * : Wait, why is your sign ruler the moon? * : You sad about your glitter nerfs? Come here, I'll buff you up. * : Skull Probes for sale! Replace your magical buddy with the awesome relic fitting for the high ranks of Imperium! * : How's the violation of the Theory of Relativity? * : You've not enough minerals. * : You require more Vespene... forget it. * : Care to conjure up minerals? * : I heard you like void functions. You know, because returning a value is way overrated. * : I shall do to you as what Saruman did to your brothers. * : How's my shock treatment working on your meditations? * : Boobies... needs upgrading into flat chest. * : Gibe moni please. Metal makes fine substitute. * : Your sister was worried that you were too fan-service rich. * : So, do you have maps of oceanic mineral resources? * : Tired of moonlighting? Let us run a tidal power plant together. * : Ptolemaios called. He's gonna kick you out in favor of Greek ones. * : I can be your little sister. Is that a good proposition? * : Which district do you serve again? * : All... FOREVER ALONE * : Hello, is this the animal abuse center? I need to report a child for abusing his yeti, having him do all the fighting. * : You want a dragon? I recommend Toothless. * : Summoner shall summon 6 asexual Victorian females for you. * : The machine spirit deems you in need of upgrade. * : Your profession... needs to be updated 2285 years. "advertisement tone" The following data was taken from the starting period of Europa Barbarorum. If looking for 300 joke, please google First Battle of Thermopylai. I am not responsible for the accidental association of 300 with the Second Battle of Thermopylai. * : PEACE... THROUGH... POWER! * : Sparte called. They want their humor back. * : I cannot use you. I use metal for my shoes. * : In the circle of life... You die. * : Your blade made in China? Buy fresh Greek Swords for 100 mnai * : I generally like bunnies, but you are an exception. * : Summon the Holy Grenade of Asexuality! * : Mousy want cupcake? * : Power... UNLIMITED POWAAAAAAAAA * : How's upkeep? * : Korean Secret Weapon... I will need to borrow you for a bit to prevent a blitz grab. * : Tanky ninjas. Thought I'd never see the day. * : Joor-Zah-Frul! * : Meh, I don't think I need it, considering that you don't fly. * : Want to do metallurgy business? I can always use pickling chemical. * : I should have been there. I'd add more broski power. * : Gah, bad heresies rolled into one. Can we purge this one? * : Are you made of Tiberium? If so, I can has? * : Japanese Voice Synthesizer called. She wants your breast destroyed. * : Call me a mineral rich asteroid for me, will ya? * : A Tzeentch worshipper, eh? Good luck not turning into a Chaos Spawn! * : Sindri... SINDRRIIIIII... Wait, wrong game. * : Πονεα αποκτενω * : Hurray for the kind of man that you will find in the asexual land! * : Unbelievers... Must... DIE! * : I'm sorry, I was doing the Canoness. Anyhow, global taunt marks one lacking in faith. * : You want a soul? Too bad, it's going to my Monolith. * : Shoot boobies. Good for both of us. * : Trololololololooooo * : How many chickens do you have? * : Calvin came in one day. He disliked your style. * : You need a bath? * : We always have detox units. * : I'll be sure to upgrade animals too so you have a place. * : Yeesh, I should have been there. * : How's corruption working out? : Everybody expects the Demacian Inquisition. So please move on.}} * : You are evil. I'm going to continue to laugh. * : Meh, ebil. * : Good gauntlet. Care for an upgrade? * : Got some garlic and holy water. * : Love to donate a pint, but then I have none to spare. * : So, do you have Coke? I can sure use one. * : Wolf meat seems exquisite. All the better to eat you with. * : So, can I have your monkey bar? * : Power overwhelming... : You're a Chinese. How come you don't have any gunpowder weapons, eh?}} * : Metal doesn't have expiration date. Sucks to be you. * : Bet you can't make 1000s of clones. * : Perhaps you need Ahri. Wait, Ahri don't generate energy. * : Would you be mad if I came up with the Father of All Bombs? * : Metal is timeless. * : Metal cuts plants, not the other way around. Your time is short. Taunts for Custom Champions *Sideris: Ah, A Sub-Saharan, eh? Care to provide me 100 child soldiers? Corpses make acceptable substitutes given supporting machine parts! *Pecuniastus: Sometimes money can't buy things. For those, you must go to the Glorious Evolution. *Amandien: Pity that you reject Viktor's designs. It might have done you much more good. *Dimitri: Apothecaries. *Kiya: Gah, moar non-Ptolemaic themed Aigyptian champ! Where's Ptolemaios when League needs him? *Cerule: Ahh, ... *Nostrilla: I presume your pride is put in a well-founded position... No, I think not. Trivia *The character was inspired by the Hillbilystomp's post at the Cult of the Flat Chest forum post. As indicated, I do intend this champion to be flat chested, for flat chest fix all the flaws, and big boobs need to be upgraded into flat chest! **The name is based off the summoner who did the necro. *As Emptylord has aimed with his Nostrilla the Bogey Shaman, Basilis is to be unsexualized as well. Given Basilis's relations with Viktor, I do see flangers (e.g. Space Marine style voice) a good choice for Basilis. *Basilis's design is influenced quite a bit by the Necrons, which can be seen the disdain for the Immaterium (i.e. Shadow Isles) and the idea of reanimation and steel. Given Basilis's relations with Viktor, Basilis also does have some Techpriest influences. *Basilis shares a common lore element with Armegdon's custom champion Amandien, as both have some sort of relationship with . Where as Amandien embraced then rejected Viktor's grand designs, Basilis actively cooperates with Viktor. Speaking of Amandien, Basilis and Amandien function very differently, as all of Amandien's abilities deal true damage, have no scaling, and have CC at every ability, while Basilis has AP scaling and none of her abilities deal true damage. Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions